gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Striker FMS-02
The Striker FMS-02 ('F'ighter 'M'obile 'S'uit) a prototype mobile suit developed by the space-state ORB during the War For Earth, featured in the series "Project Gravity." It is the second mobile suit developed by the Colonial Federation. Originally test piloted by John Strasbourg, it was then piloted by ace-pilot Kira Yamato. The Striker became a symbol of the Colonial Federation due to the supreme performance by ace-pilot Kira during the Tragedy of Heliopolis and onward. It was the basis for many other mass-production suits, and began to be known as the "Gundam" due to the name of its custom frame design. Design Built in the Heliopolis research facility using technical knowledge from the Duel and design plans for the "Duel Mark II," the Striker is built on three main principles; to see much more production, to use and assist those with S.E.E.D., and to set a standard for other mobile suits to be developed. The suit perfects the new metallic frame design first used in Duel with new mechanics for cheaper and easier movements in certain vital compartments. It was produced en masse for the 6th MS Team, with Kira's unit having custom fins to designate his place as commander. The metallic frame structure of the Striker resembles the former and contains similar structure in compartments,however is made differently. While the Duel frequently uses wheel and axle mechanisms or pulleys, the Striker's limbs replace the mechanisms with coils instead, which make movement much less complicated without sacrificing mobility. Further more, the manipulators use a new chassis system that allows for more rotation. This functionality let to the new "Mobile Suit Storage Units," for the manipulators could rotate 360 degrees, allowing for special storage units built with a similar design to bank vaults. The new, enhanced frame design is entitled "G.U.N.D.A.M." (Generational Union Neurological Driven Assault Module) The armor structure of the Striker is similar to the Duel's design, with the the same exposed frame design. However, the armor plates of the Strike are built to fit around core sections of the limbs, where as the Duel has armor plates that connect and fit together when needed to. The frame is mostly coated in a special coating for higher mobility. It is built in with longer skirt armor for better protection of the legs with less weight. Inside the shoulders are jet ports for faster movements sideways. It is colored in mainly grey. The jet booster design of the Strike is very akin to the Duels design. However, the jet boosters in the front of the Duel are not needed, for the boosters in the back can rotate forward for propulsion and space control. Furthermore, the jetpack design is re-functioned to contain the jet engine and propulsion inside. This was done due to the cluttered system using a vertical jet engine. This design was used for most other mobile suits developed by the Colonial Federation. The suits monitor design uses the dual-optic design, akin to a human-beings two eyes, with 6 optical-scopes inside each monitor unit. It is also mounted with a head-monitor for footage inside the cockpit. Below the eyes is a ring that has the "Breathing Pod," a red rectangular prism where excess travels out of. The cockpit uses a new S.E.L.S. system, which triggers the chemical reactions necessary for a a person to considered to have S.E.E.D. The system works using a head-mounted CPU which tracks certain releases and levels of chemicals that can be intertwined with anger, commitment and pride. The CPU then boots production of these chemicals and adds a specially made chemical named "Saturite" into the brain to cause the effects of S.E.E.D. Due to the structure of the head-unit, the cockpit is usually placed at high-priority to not cause any chemical reactions with skin, or a possibly fatal overdose. During use of S.E.L.S. the use of automation is no longer needed, and as such, the chassis-pad is always in function. The cockpit uses a side-stick design instead of the Duel's centre-stick, for more complicated controls are needed for proper control of the machine. The cockpit is located near the "groin" of the mobile suit, and serves to properly conjoin the legs. Armaments Standard * 75mm Machine-gun Barrels Stored inside the head, the machine-guns can fire to ward off missiles and small artillery units, however the fire is not strong enough to effect much of the armor on mobile suits. * 2x Beam Daggers Mounted inside the sides of the skirt armor, this is the primary close-range weapon used by the Striker. The daggers are powered by excess jet engine heat and the suits electric motor. It is as powerful as a normal saber and uses much less power, however is very short in comparison and requires the pilot to get very close to attack. * Ruger Red-Eyes 75 Beam Pistol The main ranged weapon of the Striker. Compared to a standard beam rifle, the beam pistol can shoot at a much faster pace then the beam rifle, however its beams will extinguish in the air after a short period of time. It is stored on the back of the skirt armor when not in use. * Offensive Shield A shield with anti-beam coating. Stored on the back when not in use. Force Type * FJPU-50 ('F'ighter 'J'et 'P'ropulsion 'U'nit) A aero-dynamic jetpack unit mainly shaped to fit on the torso and the upper legs. A pyramid shape encompasses the the torso with small sections that can fold out to reveal jet boosters in the front, with rest of the pyramid being vents for air cooling or the plain red metal. The legs are essentially the same as the pyramid, just in a different shape to properly hold onto the legs. The back contains sections with jet boosters for mobility forward. Long-Range Combat Type * 240mm Beam Cannons Mounted near the shoulders and similar to the beam rifle found on the Duel and other suits, the beam cannons fire strong, large beams but have strong recoil and require venting from the Striker. They use the electric motor for power. * 220mm 6-tube Rocket Launchers Inside the shoulders. * Gatling Gun Mounted on the shield when it is in use. Close-Range Combat Type * "Excalibur" Anti-ship sword A lengthy and large sword used by the Striker in close quarters. The cutting edge of the sword is replaced by a laser blade which can easily cut mobile suits in half in comparison to a standard beam saber. Stored on the back when not in use. Can not be used with the offensive shield. * "Mjölnir" Flail A iron spiked ball used by the Striker for more long range combat. Its spikes can out and reveal jet boosters to go further distances. History The FMS-02 was the second mobile suit developed by the Colonial Federation to make a suit that would see use for ace-pilots, with "Striker Packs" that would fit to adapt to the pilots taste, or for certain situations. It was made to be cheaper and more developed then the duel for limited-production. During the Tragedy of Heliopolis, the Striker was piloted by the formerly missing Kira Yamato, who lived by the alias "Kuro Yoshiro" at the time. Kira piloted the suit due to the fact that the original pilot, John Strasbourg, was then onboard the prototype space-craft "Archangel" for a test flight. Kira fought against troops from the Le Creuset team in pursuit of the Aegis XMS-03. After the attack, Kira met with the Archangel and boarded it while the Archangel rendezvoused with the Kusanagi. A request was made for a supply of Striker's with striker packs included, and was later met. The produced FMS-02 were given to the now formed 6th MS Team members, and the Archangel was set to land near the middle-east to counter allied forces moving in. The Striker become the most known mobile suit and has been used as a basis for other mass production suits. Variants, custom versions, and upgrades have been planned, developed, and finished due to the striker packs, and the easy, rather cheap design of the mobile suit. The most notable of these is Cagail's Striker Custom, or the mass production Dagger.